All About Us
by NeverTickleASleepingDragon555
Summary: A sparkly bunch of Malec oneshots, rated T just to be on the safe side, please enjoy and review :) (Title credit goes to He is We featuring Owl City)
1. Cat

Bonjour! This story is going to be a series of short one shots, I'm not sure how many yet. This is my first time writing fanfiction so please be nice :) These characters all belong to Cassandra Clare. Thanks to my beta Katloudmouth who bullied me into posting this!  
Cat

When Magnus swung open the door of his apartment, he was met with an unusual silence. Usually, when entering his colourful home after a long, draining day with a client, Magnus would find Alec curled up on the sofa waiting for his return. Perhaps Alec had been summoned to fulfill his Shadowhunter duty and protect precious Jace from some nasty demons in the park, Magnus thought bitterly. He still had a hard time accepting that his shy, uncorrupt (well, before he came along) and bashful Alec was out ruthlessly killing demons for a living.

He was working himself up to a panic as he pictured the demons claws, as sharp as blades, slicing his Shadowhunter's skin to ribbons, when he heard a soft murmur coming from his bedroom. He padded over to the wooden green door and pushed it open with a creak, the window cast light onto a slender, jumper clad body kneeling on the floor next to a significantly smaller, cat shaped figure.

Magnus advanced into the spacious room and pulled the door closed behind him; he stepped towards Alec and placed a hand tentatively on the Shadowhunter's slouched shoulder. Alec whipped around as he felt Magnus's hand on him, his striking blue eyes filled with concern. Magnus spoke first, "Alexander, darling, would you like to explain why you are sitting on the floor? There is a perfectly good bed situated over there" Magnus smirked at Alec suggestively, cat eyes sparkling with passion.  
"Magnus, you scared me." Alec breathed. "Chairman meow was looking slightly off colour and I was just sitting with him to make sure he's okay. I know how much you love this cat and I've grown quite fond of him as well; I'd hate for anything to happen to him while you're not here ."

"I'm touched that you care so much about my cat Alexander, although the Chairman is probably just sulking because I haven't been giving him much attention these past few days; my mind has been preoccupied with other things." Magnus smiled and took Alec's rough hand, pulling him up from his current sitting position then yanking him against his chest. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and rested his head against the Warlocks, "Preoccupied with what exactly?" Alec questioned. Magnus smirked and pressed his lips to Alec's.

Sorry It's so short, I will update soon :)  
-NeverTickleASleepingDragon555


	2. Injury

Hello again, this is one shot number two :) If anyone wants to give me any prompts to fill, or any constructive criticism, feel free to review :D

**Injured**

Magnus had been waiting for over three hours for his gorgeous, blue eyed, Shadowhunter to return after receiving a rushed phone call from Isabelle earlier that evening. She demanded Alec hurry over to Central Park, which was overrun by a number of demons, instantly ruining his and Alec's intense make out session.

Magnus couldn't help being concerned for his boyfriends safety; although Alec had fighting demons for a large percentage of his life, he was still young and vulnerable and always put his siblings lives before his own. Magnus thought back to the time he had healed Alec with his magic after the Shadowhunter attacked by an Abaddon demon. He had almost lost Alec that day, the thought scared Magnus more that he could of ever imagined. The very idea that his Shadowhunter could, at this very moment, be potentially injured or even... Magnus could not even comprehend that possibility.

Magnus jumped as a loud, frantic knock sounded at the door. He recognised Isabelle's strained voice through the intercom straight away, "Magnus, it's Alec, please let us in." Magnus didn't hesitate to unlock the door, his heart beating like humming birds wings.

The sight that met him sent an icy shiver down his spine. In between his two frightened siblings was Alexander, laying with his head on Isabelle's lap, breathing laboured. Alec's skin was paler than he'd ever seen it, a huge contrast to the black hair plastered onto his forehead, drenched with cold sweat. The Shadowhunter's eyes were screwed shut, his teeth clenched and lip bleeding from where the boy must have bitten it in pain. His torso was littered with deep, gruesome gashes, visible through his torn shirt.

A small gasp escaped from the Warlocks' lips as he flung himself down beside his boyfriend, sending a questioning and accusing look in Jace's direction. "Tell me exactly what happened." Magnus demanded as Isabelle spoke up, "We were outnumbered five to one, I was too busy fighting the three demons in front of me to notice one coming from behind, Alec jumped in front of it before it could hurt me but it dug its claws into Alec's chest, Jace managed to kill it before it caused him anymore harm, he is such an _idiot_, he could have been killed!"

Magnus placed his fingers gently on his boyfriends shaking wrist, feeling the steady pulse that beat under the soft skin. "Alexander?" Magnus breathed, "Darling can you hear me?" Alec let out a pained moan, eye balls flickering behind the lids. "We need to get him onto my bed so I can take a look at the damage," Magnus scooped the shadowhunter up off the ground and into his strong arms, swiftly carrying him into the bedroom, Jace and Isabelle in tow. He gently placed Alec down onto the canary yellow sheets, snapping his fingers to remove his torn and bloody shirt. Magnus took his time to inspect Alec's deep wounds, "I need to know what demon inflicted these gashes so I can heal him, some poison has gotten into the wounds."

"It was a Moloch demon" stated Jace, staring at his Parabati with concern, Magnus let out a shaky breath.

"You two need to leave so I can concentrate." ordered Magnus

"But-"

"Isabelle please, I will let you l know as soon as I have finished." Magnus pleaded.

"Fine, fine, we'll be out here, let us know if you need anything." Isabelle and Jace left quietly leaving the Warlock to heal his injured boyfriend. Alec's body was still shaking, his face looked even whiter next to the bright yellow sheets. Magnus stroked a stand of black hair out of Alec's eyes and placed a kiss on his cool cheek before pressing his fingers against Alec's slashed chest. He uttered a spell to rid each wound of demon poison before it caused his boyfriend anymore harm. Blue sparks erupted from his fingers as he trailed them along each of the harsh gashes in Alec's chest; the skin knitting itself back together as skin touched skin.

When the Warlock had finished mending the Shadowhunter, he stepped back from the bed and ran his eyes over the boy on the bed. Alec was regaining some colour in his cheeks and his breathing had become even, he was starting to stir. "Alexander?" Alec's eyes shot open, revealing his striking blue irises. He gazed up at his boyfriend with a small smile playing on his lips, "We need to stop meeting like this." Magnus chuckled and sat down on the bed next to Alec, taking his hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again! You almost _died_ Alexander."

Hope you enjoyed that, please review

~ NeverTickleASleepingDragon555


	3. Shopping

Heyy, sorry this chapter is so late! All characters are owned by Cassandra Clare, I would like to thank katloudmouth for helping me with this :)

**Shopping**

"No."

"Alexander, please?"

"No Magnus, I will not go shopping with you! I like my jumpers the way they are and I definately don't 'need more colour in my wardrobe' thank you very much."

Magnus sighed deeply and sat down on his bed, today it was decorated with an array of colourful scatter cushions, glittery of course. As much as Magnus loves his Shadowhunter boyfriend, he strongly dislikes the clothes he wears; they do nothing for his wonderful figure and the colours consist mainly of black (which, in Magnus's opinion, is not even a real colour).

However, Alec is unbelievably stubborn when it comes to clothing, he refuses to wear anything that is remotely colourful, or patterned, or glittery, or not a horrid shade of black for that matter. Magnus was fed up of the same ratty sweaters with holes in them, so he suggested he and Alec go on a shopping trip to buy the Shadowhunter some new clothes, (although Magnus would be content with Alec not wearing any clothes at all).

Alec, however, did not like that idea at all and was content living his life in worn out Jeans and holey jumpers; he expressed this feeling to Magnus who met it with a large groan-

"Please Alexander? I promise I wont suggest anything glittery; we'll work up to that in time, baby steps yeah?" bargained Magnus, he would start with patterns and colour then work up from there.

"I like how I look!"

"Darling, I think you're gorgeous, but you need to stop hiding yourself away. I'll give you a fabulous Magnus make over and if you don't like it I promise I wont say anything about your clothing choices ever again, deal?"

"Fine, Fine. No glitter though, I don't want to look too much like you," Alec smiled cheekily and ducked as Magnus swatted his head.

"When I'm done with you honey, you'll be beating them off with a stick! I'll have to keep a very close watch on you, someone might try to compromise your virtue!"

Alec chuckled, "I don't think my virtue is something you need to be worried about anymore, is it Magnus?"

Magnus laughed, grabbing Alec's hand and dragging his reluctant boyfriend out of their apartment, slamming the door shut behind them.

As soon as the pair set foot in the first shop, Magnus began striding about the clothing rails, piling an assortment of clothes on his arm as he went. The pile grew taller and taller until all that could be seen of Magnus was his black spikey hair, protruding over coloured garments.

"Now try these on and then come out and show me!" Demanded Magnus, shoving his boyfriend into the changing cubicle and throwing an outfit in after him.

The first thing Alec noticed about the clothes is that they were all extremely tight; the next thing that he noticed is that they were extremely bright. He squeezed into the bright pink skinny jeans, a look of disgust on his face. Next came a gold, netted vest.  
_I'm doing this for Magnus, to make him happy_, he thought, _just this once, never again._ He wiggled it on and stared at his reflection in the mirror; he looked like a paler, less attractive version of Magnus.

"Are you done in there?" An excited voice came from behind the curtain. Alec took a deep breath and then blew it out, pulling back the curtain to reveal his outfit to Magnus.

There was a few seconds silence as the couple stared at each other, followed by an eruption of laughter, exploding from both of their mouths.

"You look fabulous Alexander!"

"Are you actually kidding me?" spluttered Alec.

"You always look fabulous, but this is too me, I think we need to find you your own style." Magnus fished around in the pile of clothes seated beside him and pulled out something more understated, something more Alec.

"There you go sweat pea, see how you feel about this combination." smiled Magnus.

"Sweet pea? Again?" queried Alec.

"I thought I'd give it one more go, what do you say?"

"No" said Alec, retreating back into the changing room, he slipped on the clothes and, without looking at himself in the mirror, edged outside of the room and stood in front of his boyfriend.

Magnus gasped. Alec was wearing tight black jeans and a blue, checked, button down shirt; it made his eyes look a striking blue colour and the material clung to his body in all the right places.

"Blue is definately your colour darling." Magnus stated, colour crept into Alec's cheeks as he looked at the floor.

"Now go and change out of those clothes before I lose control and rip them off you right here!" Magnus smirked, watching Alec's cheeks redden even more, a smirk playing on his lips.

I hope this was okay, review if you wish :) ~ NeverTickleASleepingDragon xx


	4. Exhausted

Hello again! Thanks to everyone who followed or favourites and thank you so much to pinappleblue19 for reviewing! It made my day :)

I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's a bit shorter than the others. Thanks Katloudmouth for being (in her words) 'the best beta' ;)

Exhausted

Magnus was clearly shattered. The warlock had just stumbled tiredly into their apartment and collapsed onto the bright green sofa, hands raking through his black hair (which had deflated drastically since he left this morning) disturbing the small amount of glitter still left in and causing a small amount to coat his hands. He had dark circles under his cat eyes and his face was paler than usual.

"Magnus, come to bed." Alec moaned, tugging on his boyfriends sleeve. The warlock had clearly had a hectic day and needed a good nights sleep and some TLC. Magnus dragged himself to his feet, using Alec's rough hand to pull him up. The warlock swayed where he stood and rested his head on Alec's shoulder; his silky, black hair tickling Alec's neck.

"Magnus," Alec spoke softly, "Magnus you're exhausted." The warlock made a groaning sound and pulled his head off Alec's shoulder. His vision blurred and his legs went from under him. Alec reached out just in time to grab him by the waist, preventing the warlock from hitting the floor.

"Magnus!"

Making use of his shadow hunter strength, Alec lifted his boyfriend off the ground and placed him onto the canary yellow sheets of Magnus's bed. He sat down by the warlocks head, lifting it up and placing it on his lap. The warlocks eyes fluttered open slightly, a glimpse of his gold-green cat eyes could be seen beneath his lashes. Alec's stroked Magnus's hair softly as his eyes opened fully.

"Magnus, take some of my strength." Alec whispered to his boyfriend.

Magnus hand reached up and grasped the back of Alec's neck, pulling the Shadowhunter's lips to his. Their lips moved in sync and Alec could feel the familiar warm, tingling sensation of Magnus's magic, taking some of his strength. The kissing became more desperate as Magnus became stronger; their lips colliding forcefully, Magnus's hands running through Alec's hair.

The kissing eventually became slower and less needy, their lips moving more slowly against each other. Magnus pulled away and rested his head in Alec's lap once more, falling into a deep, well needed sleep.

Alec listened to his boyfriends even breaths, his hand tracing patterns on his open palm. Alec eyes traced over Magnus's sleeping figure, he took in his beautifully tanned skin and dark eyelashes, his toned arms and his muscular, jean clad legs. The corner of Alec's mouth tugged into a small smile as he pictured Magnus's green-gold eyes; the eyes that always held the deepest devotion and love for him, whenever Alec looked into them. He assumed and hoped that the same love showed in his eyes, whenever Magnus looked at him.

Now, looking at his boyfriends sleeping, peaceful figure, it dawned on him that Magnus was the first person he had ever loved, and he would never love anyone as he loved Magnus Bane.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) ~ NeverTickleASleepingDragon555 xxx


	5. Dinner

Thank you so much to everyone that had reviewed! I have written you a long chapter as updates will be slower from now on, I'm starting college tomorrow- wish me luck!

Hope you enjoy thing m'dears.

**Dinner**

It shocked everyone when Maryse Lightwood decided to invite Magnus Bane to the institute for a family dinner. Alec's mother was now very aware of her sons sexuality due to witnessing an extremely passionate kiss in the accords hall; she wanted to meet Magnus as Alec's boyfriend and get to know him better.

Maryse had accepted Alec's sexuality far more easily than her husband. Robert lightwood found it extremely difficult to accept that his son liked men; sparkly, Downworlder men. It was probably a good job that Robert was still in Idris, dealing with clave business.

When Magnus turned up at the institute, he looked far less glittery than normal. Alec had suggested he tone down his extravagant look to meet his mother, she could be a very judgemental woman.

Alec was pleasantly surprised to see that Magnus had kept to his wishes. He was wearing black leather trousers and a tight fitting, lime green t-shirt, not as subtle as Alec would have hoped, but good enough.

"Look Alec, no sparkles!" Magnus stated proudly, he spun on the spot so Alec could see his de-sparkled body.

"Lime green though Mags? Not the most subtle colour in the spectrum." tutted Alec, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Darling you have already taken glitter away from me, do not make me sacrifice color as well!" Magnus said dramatically.

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the warlocks hand, dragging him into the kitchen. Maryse was standing by the cooker, one hand on her hip and the other stirring something that looked like stew. Her hair was tied into a slick black bun and she wore a strait black suit, her expression was very serious.

"Hey mum, where's Isabelle gone?" Alec questioned, scanning the kitchen for his sister.

"Oh, I sent her to her room, she was trying to help with the stew."

The door then opened and Jace strolled in with Clary towing behind, their fingers interlocked.

"She was trying to put spinach in the stew, well I think it was spinach, it was purple..." Jace explained.

"Actually Jace, can you go and fetch her for dinner now please? It's almost done so she can't interfere with anything" Maryse asked, she told the others to sit down at the table just as Jace and Isabelle appeared.

"Hey Magnus, you look... relatively normal today." Isabelle noticed, taking a seat next to Clary, opposite Alec and Magnus.

"I know, isn't it horrible?" He shot Alec a fake angry glance, pouting.  
Maryse placed bowles of stew in front of everyone and then sat down next to Magnus.

"This looks wonderful Maryse!" Magnus announced, picking up his fork and taking a bite.

"Thank you Magnus, it's an old Lightwood family recipe."

"Ah yes, I think I recall your great, great, great grandmother cooking me this once, it's a funny story actually-"

"So, Alec, I hear you and Magnus were busy last night?" Jace questioned innocently, interrupting Magnus's story about their ancestors.

"What?!" Alec looked startled.

"Yeah, Magnus was saying he'd finally got you to try on those new clothes he bought you?"

"Oh, yeah" Alec visibly relaxed.

"I'm impressed, I've been trying to get him to wear new clothes for years! How ever did you manage it Magnus?"

"Well, dear Isabelle, I do this thing where I-"

"Mum," Alec quickly interrupted, "could you pass the salt please"

The dinner continued, Magnus would occasionally catch Alec's eye and grin at him; Maryse was being surprisingly relaxed. She asked Magnus all about his work and what him and Alec had been up too lately.

"They've been very busy. Haven't you Alec, Magnus? Been getting lots of exercise?" Jace winked at Alec, Clary hit him on the arm.

"We have been walking a lot actually, occasionally taking a nice stroll in the park." Magnus said a matter of factly.

"And how often do you two 'stroll in the park' then?" Jace raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Once a day, sometimes twice if Alec is in the mood." Isabelle snorted into her drink and Maryse looked extremely confused.

"Well I'm glad you two enjoy walking so much..." Maryse said

"Alec can't get enough of it, can you dear bother?" Isabelle teased, earning her kick to the shins from a frustrated Alec. Maryse then announced that she was going yo get desert, leaving the four young Shadowhunter's and the 800 year old warlock alone together.

"You lot need to pack it in!" Alec demanded as soon as his mother was out of hearing distance.

"Don't worry man, she hasn't got a clue we weren't actually talking about strolls in the park."

" Stop bringing up my sex life with Magnus!" Alex insisted desperately, checking that his mother was still out of hearing distance. He then turned to his warlock boyfriend, "And you need to stop encouraging them!" He jabbed the warlock in the chest with his finger.

"I had to do something to keep me entertained, darling, your small talk is dismal." Magnus chuckled.

"It's not like we haven't heard you two at it before anyway" Isabelle began, smirking over at Jace.

"You- you've been listening?" Alec chocked out, heat rising in his pale cheeks.

"It's hard to miss to be honest, you aren't exactly discreet about it! All that moaning and banging." Jace joined in, making a disgusted face at the thought of his brother having a sex life.

"I thought he was being attacked at first! Then I realised they were moans of ecstasy and not pain." Isabelle added, laughing at Alec's horrified expression.

"Is everything okay Alec? You look a bit flushed," Maryse had come back into the room, holding an extravagant looking trifle.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"You are extremely fine" Magnus purred under his breath, only loud enough for Alec and Izzy to hear, Izzy let out a stifled giggle from behind her hand.

There was a comfortable silence as Maryse dished out the trifle, everyone was too busy eating to notice the smug grin that had spread over Magnus's face.

The warlock's hand suddenly squeezed very far up Alec's thigh, making Alec let out a very loud, surprised squeak. A tomato red colour crept into Alec's cheeks as everyone turned to look at the embarrassed Shadowhunter.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something Alec?" Maryse asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm sure, sorry I just, erm, dropped my spoon"

"But Alec, your spoon is right there, by your bowl?" Isabelle pointed out smugly.

Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "It was my other spoon"

"Other spoon?" Jace snorted into his hand earning a smack on the arm from his red-headed girlfriend.

"Yeah, you know, my um spare one" Alec elbowed Magnus in the ribs, silently begging the warlock to rescue him.

"Oh erm yes, Alexander always brings a spare spoon with him, don't you darling? Just incase he, erm, drops his other one."

Maryse gave Magnus an amused look, "You do know I was young once, I know exactly what you've all been taking about. Besides, I could hear every word of your conversation when I went to get desert. I don't mind you being sexually active as long as you're safe. You should always remember to wear protection-"

"Mum, never say sexually active again please, by the angel. Never again." Isabelle interrupted, head in her hands.

Magnus began to reassure his boyfriends mother, "There's no need to worry about protection Maryse, I've seen first hand the symptoms of Demon Pox and they are not at all pretty, let me tell you, poor chap turned into a giant worm-"

Alec's blush had faded and his face was now becoming a horrible shade of green.

"Are you okay Alexander? That shade of green really doesn't suit you darling"

"He looks like he's going to vomit!" Jace observed.

"Isabelle, get your brother a glass of water before he passes out." Maryse instructed.

Alec gulped down the water, placing the empty glass down on the table when he had finished and said, "Can everybody please stop talking before I die of embarrassment."

"It's good to see you're finally getting some action though man, we all thought you were going to be a virgin for life."

"Jace!" Clary yelled, "Leave Alec alone, just because you're not getting any."

Isabelle, Magnus and Alec burst out laughing at Jace's shocked face; Maryse pretended like she hadn't heard a thing.

The group finished desert quietly after that and then proceeded to sit in the living room, Isabelle and Clary were discussing Simon, giggling quietly to themselves. Magnus was leaning against the wall watching Alec and Jace discuss battle strategies enthusiastically, when he felt a tap on his back. Maryse Lightwood stood behind him, eyes also on her son, who was currently being held in a head lock by an over excited Jace.

"I can see how much you care about my son Magnus, I'm glad he has someone like you to watch out for him. I will warn you though, you hurt my son and I wont need to come after you, Jace and Izzy won't hesitate to make your life a misery if you're not careful with him."

"In all my 800 years of living, I have never loved anyone as much as I love your son, Maryse."

"I'm glad he means so much to you, he deserves to be happy." Alec and Jace appeared to have finished brawling and Alec was walking towards them; he smiled at his mother and wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist.

"Shall we get going now Magnus? It's getting dark." Alec suggested,

"We shall, thank you for a splendid dinner Maryse!"

"It's a pleasure, it was nice to see everyone together, especially after..."

Maryse trailed off but the couple knew she was thinking of Max and how he was the only Lightwood child missing from their family dinner.

Alec kissed his mother on the cheek and said goodbye to the others, punching Jace on the arm and pulling Isabelle's hair. Magnus and Alec stepped out into the cold night, holding hands, waving to the lightwood's at the door of the institute. Magnus's other hand was creating blue sparks, lighting the way thought the darkness.

"Use protection children!" They heard Jace shout from the door, followed by an "ouch" as Maryse smacked the back of his head, still waving to the couple.

Thank you for reading, review if you wish :) ~ NeverTickleASleepingDragon555 xxx


End file.
